Akatsuki y la Isla perdida
by oo Takahashi oo
Summary: Nuestra organización favorita se encuentra en perdida, fueron en búsqueda de un tesoro y qué se encuentran... ¿Qué aventuras les deparará el futuro? ¿A qué clase de lugar llegarán?
1. Chapter 1

_**Akatsuki y la I**__**sla perdida**_

**01. ****Antes de…**

Estaba oscureciendo y nuestra organización preferida, los más populares de Naruto, Akatusuki, se encontraban en medio del mar. El pequeño, como se podría llamar a eso, era empujado por nueve remos. Las capas distintivas, negras con nubecitas rojas, estaban casi totalmente mojadas. Pein, iba parado en la punta del botecito, liderando el viaje, con una brújula en mano.

Se encontraban allí desde hace horas, y aunque Pein no lo aceptaba, estaban completamente perdidos.

- ¡Remen!, ¡Remen! – gritaba Pein.

- ¡Mis manos están irritándose! ¡Esto no es arte en lo absoluto! ¡Tengo miedo al mar, derrite mi arcilla!– exclamó Deidara.

- Toda la culpa la tiene Kakuzu – dijo Sasori. – Él quiso ahorrar los gastos de viaje y alquiló este botecito sin motor en donde a las justas alcanzamos nosotros.

- ¡Todo es por el tesoro! Si lo encontramos, imagínense las ganancias que vamos a tener al sumar el ahorro que hemos logrado al venir por nuestra cuenta, sin alquilar un lujoso barco, los marineros, y todo eso. ¡Háganlo por el tesoro! – dijo Kakuzu.

- Con mi parte le haré un gran tributo a Jasshin-sama – intervino Hidan.

- Primero tenemos que encontrar ese dichoso tesoro, así que no se hagan ideas hasta que lo encontremos – Itachi y sus ojeras hablaron.

- Jefe, ¿por qué aceptó lo que le propuso el tacaño de Kakuzu?, ya es tarde y tengo mucha hambre. Quiero ver televisión y comer mis dulces.

- Tobi, tu sólo rema.

- Y usted por qué no rema, ¿eh? Es muy injusto, jefecito.

- Simplemente por que yo soy el jefe y punto. Además el nuevo piercing que me he puesto, no me permite hacer fuerza, tampoco debo de comer pescado.

- Que bien jefe – intervino Kisame. – Los peces saben mal, sabe, no se lo recomiendo.

- Jefe, todos tenemos hambre – dijo Deidara. – ¿Está seguro de que sabe dónde estamos yendo?

- ¡JA! Pero por supuesto, no dudes de mis habilidades de orientación.

- Pero hace horas estamos aquí, y no vemos ni un pedacito de tierra – dijo esta vez Tobi. – Tengo hambre. Que calentito estuviera en casa, con mis pantuflas de perrito y mi pijama, tirado en la cama, con un montón de chocolates, viendo mi novela.

- Y yo, a esta hora, estaría peinando mi cabello, haciendo mi manicure tan necesaria y disfrutando de comodidades, como cada noche – dijo Deidara.

- Itachi y yo estaríamos… - habló Kisame – comiendo.

- Yo estaría cambiando a Hiruko para acostarlo de una vez, porque ustedes saben que él duerme temprano – dijo Sasori, que seguí remando.

- Yo tenía que hacer fotosíntesis hace rato – añadió Zetsu.

- Yo tenía que limpiar el altar de Jasshin-sama, me va a castigar con su gran poder, ¡JASSHIN-SAMA ACEPTARÉ EL CASTIGO QUE ME IMPONGAS CON GUSTO!

- Ya, dejen de quejarse y sigan remando, yo también he dejado de hacer varias cosas y no me estoy quejando, además ya vamos a llegar, así que cállense – ordenó Pein.

- Chicos – interrumpió Konan.

- ¿Qué?

- Miren hacia allá – señaló al frente.

Una inmensa ola venía directamente hacia ellos con gran rapidez, abriendo sus fauces como si viniera a devorarlos.

- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! – gritaron todos.

Deidara se agarró a Sasori, Kisame a Itachi, Zetsu cerró su planta, Tobi se tiró al mar, Kakuzu embolsó en microsegundos el dinero que traía, Hidan encendió una velita e inició su rezo y Konan se hizo papelitos, pero como no se acordó que estaban en el mar, se mojó al instante.

Y allí estaban, perdidos, mojados, a oscuras y con hambre, y encima, una ola venía a atacarlos.

Sí, en un segundo, la ola los engulló por completo, el botecito salió volando y ellos también.

**Continuará… **


	2. Chapter 2

**02. Día 1 Primera parte**

El sol estaba en lo más alto del cielo, iluminando con sus fulminantes rayos cada rincón. Una avecilla marina sobrevoló al ras de las aguas y se detuvo en un pequeño montículo que se había formado en la arena. Que apacible lucía allí, descansando. De pronto la arena comenzó a temblar y la avecilla salió disparada, desapareciendo al instante. Una cabellera rubia salió a la superficie con esfuerzo.

- ¡Puaj, puaj! – dijo tratando de limpiar su boca mientras se paraba -. ¡Pero qué demonios!

Deidara se levantó, estiró sus manos y estas escupieron un montón de agua y arena. Se limpió el traje y pudo ver que aún estaba intacto, sólo había perdido una sandalia y su cabello estaba ligeramente desordenado.

- Oh por Dios, no puede ser estoy despeinado y no he traído el gel. Felizmente siempre cargo con… – dijo inspeccionando debajo de su traje. Tocó sus bolsillos, se sacó la capa, se sacó la malla, se sacó todo y no había nada. Puso cara de horror -. ¡MIS PEINES, DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTÁN MIS PEINES! – Se habían extraviado.

Después de unos momentos de ira, frustración y lloriqueo gay, recordó que no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba ni de qué les había pasado a los demás.

_¿Acaso se habrán ahogado?, pensó. Imposible. Pein tiene cuerpos de sobra, Kisame es un pez, Itachi es nadador profesional y los demás, tira de inútiles, no serían tan tontos, por algo somos Akatsuki, ¿no?_

Comenzó a caminar por la orilla del mar, con un pie descalzo. Antes de poder encontrar algo, le mordió un cangrejo, se le rompió la suela de la sandalia que le quedaba, un ave le hizo popo en la cabeza y una ola gigante lo mojó. Ahora moría de hambre, y aún no había encontrado a nadie.

Siguió avanzando y vio a lo lejos un bulto inmóvil en las ahora calmadas aguas. Al principio pensó que era un tiburón, por sus pintas. Corrió como loca, perdón, como loco.

- ¡Kisame no te ahogues, Kakuzu algún día te prestará para que te hagas la cirugía estética! – tiró de su cabeza con desesperación.

- ¡Imbécil, me acabas de hacer perder de vista al pez que intentaba cazar! – Kisame se levantó de un golpe.

- Ah, estás vivo. ¿Cómo respirabas?

- Tengo branquias ok, soy todo un _tiburoncín_. Pero no es la cuestión, ahora no tenemos nada para comer, y es tu culpa. Por cierto, estás despeinado.

Deidara se postró en el piso con una gran nube negra sobre su despeinada cabeza.

_Claro, como el aún tiene su espaducha, me hace recordar que yo perdí mis preciados peines, pensó._

- Como desearía que Itachi estuviera aquí. Así podríamos comernos… unas alguitas o cualquier cosa.

- Y después me dicen que yo soy el gay.

- Oye, ¿escuchas eso? – dijo Kisame cambiando de tema.

- Es un gritito raro. Se está acercando.

Voltearon hacia donde venía el sonido y distinguieron un punto que se hacía más grande, y oyeron mejor un "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" prolongado. Tobi venía corriendo a la velocidad de la luz con las manos en alto.

- ¿Qué suce…

- ¡DEIDARA SENPAI, SÁLVEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Tobi pasó de largo corriendo entre los otros dos Akatsukis y se fue alejando hacia el lado contrario.

Voltearon otra vez y vieron esta vez un punto negro. Alguien más venía.

- ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Kisame.

- No sé, pero está medio desnudo y… - Deidara abrió bien los ojos. No era uno, detrás de ese venían unos 20 más - ¡SON CANÍBALES! – salió corriendo.

- ¡CANÍBALES!

Corrieron tan rápido que alcanzaron y pasaron a Tobi.

- Idiota, ¿qué les hiciste? – preguntó Deidara mientras buscaban un lugar donde esconderse.

- Yo solo pasaba, Deidara-senpai, y me encontré con uno de ellos, como tenía un huesito muy curioso entre las manos, le pregunté si me lo podía prestar, como movió la cabeza, pensé que sí, y cuando lo agarré, puso cara de endemoniado y me comenzó a perseguir. Buaaaaaaaaaaa tengo miedo.

- Cállense y escóndanse bien, sino quieren terminar a la parrilla – habló Kisame.

- Si, sobre todo tú, que tienes cara de pez apetecible – dijo Tobi.

- Payaso. No te burles de mi cara, que cuando algún día te quite la máscara, ya verás.

- Shhhh, ahí vienen.

Los tres se habían metido detrás de unos árboles. Gracias a Jasshin-sama, la isla era una cosota inmensa y era casi imposible que los encontraran. El grupo pasó olfateando, pero se alejaron.

Estuvieron ocultos durante un rato y luego de que pasó el peligro, decidieron ir en busca de los demás.

- Cuando encuentre a ese estúpido tacaño de Kakuzu, me las va a pagar. Va a saber lo que es el verdadero arte de la explosión en sus pantalones. ¡JUM!

- Deidara-senpai, tengo sed.

- ¡Y a mí qué me dices!

- Deidara-senpai tengo hambre.

- ¡No me jodas!

- Deidara-senpai estoy cansado

- Grrrrrrrrrr. Cállate, me desesperas

- Oigan, miren allá arriba, ¿eso es humo? – preguntó Kisame.

- ¡Estamos salvados! – gritó Tobi.

Subieron la pendiente y se internaron entre los árboles, siguiendo el rastro del humo.

- ¿Oye, esa planta no te parece conocida?

- ¡Zetsu!

El conocidísimo aloe vera apareció.

- Zetsu, Zetsu, ¡ZETSU! ábrete, somos nosotros – gritó Tobi, pero no se abría.

- Espera, cuenten hasta diez y se abre solito, el CO2 no puede permanecer dentro de su cuerpo por mucho tiempo – dijo Kisame. La planta se abrió y Zetsu comenzó a toser. – Ya ven.

- Chicos… - dijo la planta.

- Bueno, estábamos siguiendo el humo, ¿verdad? – dijo Deidara -. Ya estamos cerca, vamos.

Siguieron caminando, esta vez los cuatro. Tenían que subir una especie de pendiente y a Deidara se le encajaron varias piedrecitas en la planta del pie que no llevaba sandalia. Todos se morían de hambre y lo único que querían era llegar a su súper, cómoda y amoblada casa al costado de la playa, porque sí, vivían al costado de la playa, pero de la playa de estacionamiento, porque Kakuzu no quiso gastar tanto dinero, y como ellos le pidieron estar cerca a la playa, les concedió su deseo.

Por cada paso que daban, Tobi reclamaba caramelos, comida, agua, su cama, hasta que Deidara se sacó la sandalia que le quedaba y se la tiró por la cabeza.

Kisame estaba ligeramente preocupado… bueno, hay que decir la verdad, estaba aterrado porque no encontraban a Itachi, al cuerno con los demás, solo quería encontrarlo a él; es que era su… compañero, su amigo, su…

- Kisame, ¿eso es un coco? – señaló Deidara la copa de un árbol.

- ¿Coco? – Repitió Tobi – ¡Agüita! Yo lo quieroooooooo -. Y se lanzó hacia el árbol. ¡Deidara-senpai no lo puedo abrir!

- ¡Pues tu problema dulce chiflado!

- T.T Deidara-senpai no me quiere T.T

Finalmente llegaron a la cima y allí estaban Konan, tratando de secarse con el fuego, y los seis Pein, desperdigados buscando algo.

- ¡Konan-chan! – gritó Tobi mientras iba corriendo a abrazarla.

- Muchachos, ayúdenme, se me ha perdido uno de los piercings de mi oreja, si no aparece me muero T.T

- ¡Pero si tienes como cien, si se te pierde uno, qué más da! – replicó Kisame.

- Cada uno es especial y tiene personalidad ok, imagina que nunca más vuelvas a ver a Itachi, ¿ah?, ahí si no dirías si se pierde qué más da, ¿no?

- Ok, busquemos, chicos – dijo en convencido Kisame.

- Jefe, tengo hambre – se quejó Tobi.

- Creo que tenemos que ir a buscar a los demás – intervino Zetsu.

- ¡PRIMERO ES MI PIERCING, HE DICHO!

* * *

Por otra parte en la misma isla…

- Vamos, adoren a Jasshin-sama, arrodíllense. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

**Continuará…**


End file.
